customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Royal Welcome (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:98B9:A92E:C162:A7F1-20181104011742
"Going On A Bear Hunt" is the twelfth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot As part of their school assignment for "Ani Season 6 'of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from November 1, 1999 to April 14, 2000. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) 9/20 *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) 9/20 Children *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) 10/20 *Jeff (Austin Ball) 10/20 *Robert (Angel Velasco) 10/20 *Emily (Hannah Owens) 9/20 *Keesha (Mera Baker) 9/20 *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) 9/20 *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) 8/20 *Kim (Erica Rhodes) 5/20 *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) 4/20 *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) 4/20 *Chip (Lucien Douglas) 3/20 Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 5/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 1/20 Animals *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) 7/20 *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) 6/20 Guest Appearances *Cathy Msingi Jones (played ''Mee-Ma in Grandparents Are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop ''in Grandparents Are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played ''Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Barbara Lowin (played Mother Goose in A "Little" Mother Goose) * Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to be produced by Lyrick Studios. **The first season to air in two years. **The final appearances of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag. Stella returns in the new content of The Best of Barney. **The last time Barney is voiced by Bob West. David Joyner will continue to perform as the character until his departure in 2002. **The last television appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, Robert, Jeff, Kim, Stephen, Jill, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season to use 3 Barney costumes. **The last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. **The first season to use the 1999 PBS Kids logo with Dot and Dash. **The last season to use the credits with the shoes in front of the purple TV. **The last season in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2000, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced by 1999. *Itty Bitty Bugs and Five Kinds of Fun! are the only Season 6 episodes to utilize the Barney costume from Season 5. This could possibly be because these were the first two episodes that were filmed for this season and the new Barney costume for this season wasn't completed yet when those two episodes were being filmed. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker (Keesha) does the fundings for the show. Reruns of Season 4-5 would use her recording. Season 7-8 also use her recording. Along with Mera Baker (Keesha) doing the fundings for the show, the fundings itself have changed from "Barney & Friends was made possible by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and the financial support of Viewers Like You and by (sponsors)" to "Barney & Friends was made possible by: (sponsors) and by contributions from your PBS stations from Viewers Like You! Thank You!" and This would last until the end of the series but with different backgrounds and announcers and sponsors. Barney Doll Closing Shot 1stickwithimaginationdoll.jpg|Stick with Imagination! 2ittybittybugs.jpg|Itty Bitty Bugs 3grandparentsaregrand.jpg|Grandparents Are Grand 4snacktimedoll.jpg|Snack Time! 5.jpg|A Sunny, Snowy Day 6art.jpg|You've Got to Have Art 7.jpg|Five Kinds of Fun! 8.jpg|Count Me In! 9.jpg|Who's Who at the Zoo? 10ole.jpg|Birthday Olé 11excercise.jpg|Excellent Exercise! 12.jpg|Brushing Up on Teeth 13.jpg|A "Little" Mother Goose 14.jpg|Good Job! 15.jpg|It's Home to Me 16.jpg|How Does Your Garden Grow? 17.jpg|You Can Do It! 18.jpg|Here Comes the Firetruck! 19readysetgo.jpg|Ready, Set, Go! 20.jpg|You Are Special 'Season 6 '''of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from November 1999 to April 2000. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Animals *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Guest Appearances *Cathy Msingi Jones (played Mee-Ma in Grandparents are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop in Grandparents are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Dave Tanner (played ''Farmer Dooley in "Down on Grandpa's Farm") *Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Sailing, Sailing #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #Puttin' on a Show #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #What's That Shadow? (1999)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'We Like the Colors & Shapes' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #'That's What Friends are For' #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane' #Laugh with Me! #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to be produced by Lyrick Studios. **The first season to air in two years. **The final appearances of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag. Stella returns in the new content of The Best of Barney. **The final time Barney is voiced by Bob West. David Joyner will continue to perform as the character until his departure in 2002. **The last television appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, Robert, Jeff, Kim, Stephen, Jill, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season to use 3 Barney costumes. **The last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. **The first season to use the 1999 PBS Kids logo with Dot and Dash. **The last season to use the credits with the shoes in front of the purple TV. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2000, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced by 1999. *Itty Bitty Bugs and Five Kinds of Fun! are the only Season 6 episodes to utilize the Barney costume from Season 5. This is probably because these were the first two episodes that were filmed for this season and the new Barney costume for this season wasn't completed yet when those two episodes were being filmed. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker (Keesha) does the fundings for the show. Reruns of Season 4-5 would use her recording. Season 7-8 also use her recording. Along with Mera Baker (Keesha) doing the fundings for the show, the fundings itself have changed from "Barney & Friends was made possible by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and the financial support of Viewers Like You and by (sponsors)" to "Barney & Friends was made possible by: (sponsors) and by contributions from your PBS stations from Viewers Like You! Thank You!" and This would last until the end of the series but with different backgrounds and announcers and sponsors. mal Adventures Week," the children have been asked to bring their favorite stuffed animal to class. As it turns out, they've all brought teddy bears, and each one is different -- black, brown, polar and panda. The children are playing with their bears when Barney appears. In his excitement to see Barney, Stephen leaves his bear on the treehouse steps. When he returns to the stairs for his bear, it's gone! As the children investigate the scene of the missing bear, they discover some clues that may lead them to the bear, and they decide to go on a "Bear Hunt." BJ joins them on their adventure, and they learn about the different places bears live, what they eat, and that they sometimes sleep for a very long time. The missing bear is found, having been "squirreled away" with Scooter! Songs #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? #A Hunting We Will Go #The Bear Hunt #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Bear Hunt (Reprise) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #2) #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Barney Bag #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #3/Finale) #I Love You Trivia *This is the second time Scooter had something that belonged to Stephen. The first time was his quarter in "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". *This is the last episode to feature the 1996 BJ costume. It would later return in ''Let's Go to the Zoo (when BJ tries to get a better picture of an elephant). *It is revealed that pandas are one of Kim's favorite type of bears. *This episode was inspired by the book by Michael Rosen and Helen Oxenbury.